<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un morceau de paradis by Lycoriis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761534">Un morceau de paradis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis'>Lycoriis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Là où tu es [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora et Riku devaient passer la journée ensemble, mais ce dernier est en retard et ne donne aucune nouvelle ...</p><p>Probablement situé entre KH3D et KHIII.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Là où tu es [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711789</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un morceau de paradis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dédié à mon propre Sora, Lysandre, à qui je pense toujours quand j'écris du SoRiku. Tu me manques terriblement, chou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora soupira. Ce petit jeu commençait à le fatiguer. Il faisait rebondir une balle contre le mur de sa chambre, essayant de la renvoyer le plus de fois possible sans être interrompu. Il laissa la balle rouler à ses pieds et tomba mollement sur le lit, soupirant encore. </p><p>Merlin, quand allait-il arriver ? Ça faisait des heures !</p><p>"Je termine quelque chose, je me dépêche !" Avait dit Riku. Mais ça faisait deux heures depuis ce message. Et Sora était quelqu'un d'impatient. Il ne savait pas attendre une éternité sans se plaindre comme Riku. Ce n'était pas du tout lui de ne rien dire. Il finit par attraper son gummiphone, prêt à appeler si Riku n'apparaissait pas dans la seconde.</p><p>Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche 'Appeler', un nouveau message apparu.</p><p>Riku ✨ :<br/>[Je suis en bas, sors.]</p><p>Sora sauta de son lit, enfila ses chaussures, oubliant sa veste sur son bureau, et courut hors de la maison, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrant à la volée la porte, pour terminer sa course juste devant la figure de Riku.</p><p>« Riku !!» s'écria Sora.</p><p>Le jeune se tenait là, sans veste non plus; après tout, l'île était toujours ensoleillée, mais avec quelques tâches sur le visage, un petit sourire. Il était aussi content que Sora de le voir enfin, bien qu'il était plus discret dans ses expressions.</p><p>Le brun prit vite une expression boudeuse, croisant les bras sur son torse.</p><p>«T'es en retard ! Le soleil va bientôt se coucher !</p><p>- Désolé ... Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.» fit Riku, pointant derrière lui.</p><p>Les deux se mirent en route. Habituellement, Riku restait silencieux et Sora racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais cette fois-ci, le plus petit n'arrêtait pas de demander où ils allaient, cherchant à tirer des informations à un Riku plus muet qu'une tombe, à exception que l'impatience de son ami le faisait rire.</p><p>«Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est ce pas ?</p><p>- Hein ?</p><p>- Rien. Suis moi.»</p><p>Riku souleva un rideau de lianes fleuries, menant dans une petite grotte. Ou un plutôt un couloir. Sora entra, passant devant. Il avança dans le tunnell, qui descendait doucement.</p><p>«Riku, on va où ?</p><p>- Avance, tu verras.»</p><p>Sora gonfla les joues et continua de suivre le chemin, jusqu'à apercevoir quelques rayons de lumière. <br/>Au bout du chemin se dévoilait une superbe vue. Une terrasse creusée dans la falaise, accessible uniquement par ce petit tunnel secret. Au sol, un grand tapis, des coussins par dizaine. Un panier dans un coin était rempli de plaids tricotés, son voisin débordait de fruits, de boissons, un paopu trônant tout en haut. Au plafond de la grotte, plusieurs guirlandes en forme d'étoiles brillaient pour l'instant faiblement, l'énergie venant d'une petite invention de Tic et Tac, sur la demande de Riku.</p><p>Mais le plus merveilleux restait le soleil se couchant juste en face de la terrasse, se couvrant des draps de la mer, que sa lumière colorait avec des teintes féeriques.</p><p>«C'est...</p><p>- Ça te plaît ? S'inquièta Riku</p><p>- Tu as fait tout ça ?» Demanda Sora.</p><p>Riku hocha la tête. Ça lui avait pris la journée, malgré qu'il s'était levé tôt.</p><p>« C'est magnifique ...</p><p>- Je voulais qu'on puisse profiter du coucher de soleil ensemble.. Quand j'ai découvert cette grotte, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Avoua-t-il.</p><p>- Riku ...»</p><p>Sora se rapprocha de lui, posant les mains sur son torse. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voler un tendre baiser à Riku.</p><p>« On dirait un endroit tiré d'un conte ... Merci.»</p><p>Le maître de la keyblade se contenta de sourire et d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du brun.</p><p>« Content que ça te plaise, alors.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>